


More to it

by laughingatlemons



Series: Stars Don't Make Mistakes + Origins [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: ...psychic connections with the cosmos?, Gen, Origin Story, Solitude, idk what else to tag this as man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: How does one even become a "cosmic jester", anyway?





	More to it

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is full of just. absolute nonsense plot contrivances. but maybe thats part of the spirit of kirby. probably not. anyway writing this made me formulate the hc that kirbys species tends to have strong connections to higher powers and often can communicate w them telepathically (kirby with void and dark matter, meta knight with nightmare, galacta knight with morpho/the butterfly, marx with the sun and moon)
> 
> also the pacing is probably terrible.  
> so yeah jst go into this with an open mind bc i wrote it with maybe too open a mind

Among the tense winds, thin atmosphere, and starry land of Halfmoon, a small creature is brought into existence from nothing, with no witness or caretakers. The planet is unfazed, and the creature is left alone with its sentience.

It adapts well to the land. It’s all it’s ever known, after all. There’s a sparse plant or two for food, and the creature’s light, rubbery body allows it to float in the updrafts on some parts of the planet (mostly when it’s bored). For years and years, it is alone, and it is fine with it; it doesn’t know of other sentient life. Sometimes it thinks, without words, about what may be elsewhere-- is there an elsewhere? Is there anything more to the universe than Halfmoon, is there anything more to life than surviving and sleeping and kicking up stars?

One of those nights, it sees a gold dot in the sky, and it wishes that it could be there, too, with the dots. It then wanders off to its favorite little sleeping spot and nods off, and when it awakes, there is a strange, bigger than usual star amongst the others on the land. The creature investigates it at a few angles, gives it a sniff, and eventually climbs on. It moves underneath the creature, and disappears into the sky.

The creature cowers into the star, eyes shut tight, until it lands. The star disappears from under it, and the creature opens its eyes slowly.

Around it is a vivid land, full of colors it has never seen. Mostly bright greens and the bright blue sky. It shakes a bit-- this is all so new and unexpected and Not Halfmoon. It sits around for a while, mostly scared but feeling a growing excitement. This is the elsewhere it had wondered about.

Eventually, it gathers the courage to get up and explore, like it did when it was first "born". It glances up at the sky; practically no dots but one very, very big one that shone brightly. There were plants everywhere. Big and small, green and brown and colorful. No stars, though.

The creature eventually comes across a group of others, a few flowers in its mouth still. Little red and cream creatures (more familiar colors, but colors of the ground?) sat around, making weird complex strings of noises. They spot the creature, and its first thought is to run. Their faces reminded it of the Scarfies that would chase it. But it remains.

The other creatures make some complicated noises at it, and it stares blankly, and takes a couple steps back. They pause, and point a small appendage at themselves, and make a string of noises. It doesn't know what these things were doing, and it decides to turn away and run before anything else strange were to happen. It grows tired and finds a nice alcove to nap in, like its old "home", though lacking the stars it collected from the ground.

It wakes up to a poke at its cheek. The creatures from the day prior-- or, just one this time. They offer something to it; it's unsure what it is at first, but it smells like it should eat it, and so it does.

This event reoccurs for days and days and weeks after. The creature starts to learn what the noises mean, and begins to pick up the Dreamlandic language. It learns the other creatures ("Waddle Dees", its main "friend" calling itself "Manny") were confused what it was, but called it "Violet". It also comes to feel like it is comfortable called a "he", as it grasps the language a little better.

He begins to stray from his alcove and explore further, but when he gets back, Manny is panicking, telling him he disappeared for two weeks and he should tell them so they don't get so worried. He pauses, then realizes he feels kind of guilty about it.

He tells Manny the next time, and disappears again. The sky was like Halfmoon's now, but with a little crescent (the "Moon") floating up there, too. He keeps wandering aimlessly, and feels like he hears the Moon.

"Hello, star child."

And so he talks back, as expected for anyone who speaks to him.

"Hey, hey, moon!"

And then the moon is quiet again, until the bright dot (the "Sun") comes back and disappears again. The moon talks to him again.

"So you are alone?"

He shakes his head, and mentions Manny, and the moon speaks more.

"You're alone now."

He pauses and nods. The moon keeps talking to him, until it is time for the sun to come back. He heads home and naps well into the sun's time up. Manny visits, and scoffs when he tells them the moon speaks to him.

He befriends the moon, and the sun begins to speak to him on his walks, too. They even show up when he is asleep, in his dreams. And any time he mentioned it to Manny, they didn’t believe him. Also, he decides a name for himself: Marx. Violet never quite fit.

Years and years pass, and he finds Manny growing older alarmingly quickly, and he finds the sun and moon enjoy his presence a lot. Manny drifts away from him, and he finds that now the sun and moon are his only companions.

Marx starts to wonder more on if there is more to life than this, and life gives him an answer. He feels drawn to a place further in the countryside, in the same way he feels the sun and moon speak to him, and when he arrives, it is daylight, but the moon shines in the sky, too. They ask him a question together.

"You are such an entertaining little star child. Would you like to become the cosmic jester?" Their tone is almost belittling, as if they’re trying to keep from laughing at him, but he agrees joyously, and falls into his role nicely over time, as if it was always meant to end up like that.

And further along the road, as he delights in entertaining the cosmos, he wonders again.

"Is there anything _more?_ "


End file.
